Content sharing platforms enable users to upload, consume, search for, approve of (“like”), dislike, and/or comment on content such as videos, images, audio clips, news stories, etc. Images typically comprise a plurality of picture elements (e.g., pixels) organized in a particular arrangement, such as a two-dimensional array, and videos typically comprise sequences of images, referred to as frames.